Fruit Cakes
by Mist's Child
Summary: The Hikari family has an old and terrible curse. What will happen when three of its members meet the simarly cursed Sohma Family? Its definatly going to make all of there lives alot more interesting not that any of them think it needs that. No Toru.
1. Good Mornig

Disclamer- For any body who does not know I do not own Fruits Basket.

This si my first story! Yes I know it is very spazzy. Now the Character Tai-Chan as you Know if you read SoloShadows Profile is my cuzzin. The lovely Ri-chan is yours truly ME andfinaly Kei-chan is my wonderful friend Shuxyuki.

* * *

Tai-chan and Kei-chan awoke on their first day of their new high school to the loud singing of their cousin, Ri-chan.

As Phantom of the Opera music filtered up the stairs, Tai rolled out of bed and Kei threw a pillow over her face, determined to continue sleeping.

Before going down to her bubbly cousin, Tai threw on her new uniform. Grabbing her hair brush she ran in through her long dark hair. Most people would assume it was dyed, for the roots and tips were vivid red, while the rest was black. However, it was her natural color. Then, bracing herself, she headed downstairs to get some breakfast.

Her elder cousin Ri stood in front of the stove attempting to make pancakes. Attempting was the only was to describe what she was doing. She had a large mixing bowl filled with what was supposed to be pancake batter but it was far too grainy, as if she had dumped for or five too many cups of sugar. Trails of the 'batter' crisscrossed each other between the bowl and the grittle on the stove, and a pile of burnt 'pancakes' lay on a plate.

Sighing, Tai grabbed the spatula from her cousin's oblivious hand and flipped a smoking pancake off the grittle before it could catch on fire. Then, grabbing the whole plate of burnt disasters she tossed them into the trash. Picking up the mixing bowl she dumped its sugary contents in as well. With a sponge Tai wiped up the mess on the stove and started mixing a batter of her own.

Ri finally snapped out of lala land and pouted. "How come your batter comes out all nice?"

Tai replied, "Maybe because I actually follow the recipe. How much sugar did you put in yours?"

Ri sheepishly replied, "Two, three, four, okay more like nine, ten cups."

Tai shot her an exasperated look.

"What, it didn't taste sweet!" Ri said as if it were perfectly obvious.

Tai did not even bother to respond but continued making perfect pancakes. When she placed the steaming plate on the table Ri sat down. Then noticing an empty spot she jumped to her feet. Turning to Tai with an evil smile she said., "Kei-chan is not up" and bounded up the stairs.

Seeing the 'Do not disturb' sign on the door she promptly removed it and tossed it down the hall. Then flinging open the door she leapt onto the shape in the bed. Ripping the pillow from over Kei's eyes she sang, "Good morning sun shine!" Then she launched into her silly wake up song.

"It's time to get up in the morning. You've slept the whole night through. It's time to get up in the morning and smoop boopby-do." (A/N: This song is courtesy of my little brother.)

Kei groaned and tried to roll over but with Ri on top of her it was impossible. Seeing this, Ri jumped up pulling Kei after her. Kei collapsed onto the floor as Ri attacked her closet to locate her uniform. Finding it, she dumped it on the groaning figure on the floor.

"Be down in ten minutes," she announced, "or I will come up and dress you." With a bright smile she danced from the room.

After Ri left a mass of brown and blue hair lifted from the carpet as Kei struggled to her feet. She tossed on her uniform glaring at the girl in the mirror. She looked like a friggin' prep. At least the skirt was short, but there was so much white it made her sick. Whipping her hair into a ponytail she trudged downstairs to see what was for breakfast. Seeing the golden masterpieces on the table she sighed in relief. Ri had not made breakfast! Gobbling down a quick stack of the delicious pancakes she rushed to meet Tai before she left without her. The walk to school was quiet, neither of them was up to conversation.

Kei wandered how many obnoxious perfect know-it-alls she was going to have to put up with. Upon arrival the two cousins split up; Tai to the second year rooms and Kei to the first years. Kei found her name on the home room sheet, and trudged to see what Mrs. Gayness's class had in store. Sitting down next to a boy with intriguing black and white hair, she scanned her schedule; Math first, she didn't even have to switch classrooms. She put the schedule down and the boy next to her turned.

"Hello, I'm Hatsuharu Sohma." He said.

* * *

Sorry me updates may not by that regular espesial affter my school stats on the 30th. So Sorry in advance. 


	2. How to get detention on the first day

O in my first chapter i forgot to thank the wonderfull Soloshadow for typing the first chapter into the computor for me! So thanls a million to her._

* * *

_

_Recape:_

_Sitting down next to a boy with intriguing black and white hair, she scanned her schedule; Math first, she didn't even have to switch classrooms. She put the schedule down and the boy next to her turned._

"_Hello, I'm Hatsuharu Sohma." He said._

* * *

Kie looked the boy up and down and liked what she saw, he was a punk her type. She smiled at him and replied "Kei Hikari is the name."

"Nice to meet you" Hatsuharu said, "You have family in the school?"

Kie rolled her eyes, "Ya got a cuz Tai, second year got red and black hair"

Hatsuharu looked surprised, "My cousins never mentioned any one like her."

"We just moved here" Kei explained.

Hatsuharu nodded and started to answer, when Mrs. Gayness stormed over.

"There will be no talking in my class" she shouted, "Why aren't you not doing the problems on the board?"

Kei and Hatsuharu both looked at the board along with the rest of the class. There was no thing written there.

Kei looked back at the teacher, "There is nothing there" she pointed out sarcastically. Mrs. Gayness turned bright red and looked at the board. "OK smart-alick why don't you put some problems up there" she shot back at Kei.

Kie smiled wickedly and replied, "Of course Mrs. _Gay_ness."

Mrs. Gayness returned to her desk and took a huge swig of her water bottle. Then began rummaging threw paper on her desk. Kei glided up to the board throwing a wink at Hatsuharu and wrote:

A) 1+1 B) 7-6 C) 5+5 and other summarily elementary problems.

Smiling brightly Kei returned to her seat and got out paper beginning her "work". Mrs. Gayness not even bothering to look at the board said, "Thank you my dear."

Surprised Kei raised her eyebrows at Hatsuharu. He caught her gaze and scribbled some thing on a scrape of paper. With a quick movement he slipped the note on to her desk, Kei opened it and read: -Mayor Mood Swing! Wonder what's she's got in the bottle?- Kei barely suppressed a laugh then looked up directly into the face of Mrs. Gayness and promptly fell off her chair.

Mrs. Gayness growled at her and Hatsuharu, "Died hair is against school rules you two."

Hatsuharu replied calmly, "My hair is not died; this is my natural hair color."

Mrs. Gayness laughed, "Nice lie boy."

Kei spit out, "Who are you calling a liar you gay hag?"

Mrs. Gayness turned even redder then the first time, "Shut up girl?" she yelled grabbing Kei's pony tail, "I assume you are going to tell me yours is natural too!"

Suddenly Hatsuharu seemed to change, "**Get the hell off her you bitch**" he shouted "**Is this what you do pick on little girls!** **You discussed me get the hell out of my site!**" he yelled pushing the teacher away from Kei.

(A/N: When writing is in bold Haru is black.)

A little boy wearing the girl's uniform came bounding over and jumped on Hatsuharu bonking him on the head.

Hatsuharu blinked, "What happened Momiji?" he asked.

The boy replied brightly, "You went black Haru and started attacking the teacher."

Mrs. Gayness who had been all but forgotten started yelling, "Get out both of you to the principals now!"

Hatsuharu walked over to the door and held it for Kei. When they were safely out in the hall Kei burst out laughing. "She didn't even notice the "problems" on the board!"

Just then they heard an exasperated screech from down the hall.

"I take that back" Kei said doubling over in laughter. She got control of her self as they entered the principal's office. The principal looked up at them "Why are you here?"

Before Kei could answer Hatsuharu did though his story strayed a bit from the facts.

When he was done the principal gave then two days worth of detention and sent them back to class.

On the way back Kei turned to him, "That was some smooth talking Hatsuharu-san."

"Thank you" replied and then said, "You can just call me Haru."

* * *

Please reviw and i will update as soon as i can! 


	3. Bad Chemistry

Here it is the next chapter!Please enjoy i am sorry it is kinda short.

* * *

Tai walked away from Kei still mumbling about Ri. Really Tai had only been living with her for 4 weeks and she had, had to save the house at least 10 times not to mention all the time she stopped Ri from cooking at all. Why couldn't Ri just stop trying to cook!

Tai stared at the list in the hall to find out from whom she was supposed to get her schedule. Upon finding her name she when back to mumbling as she headed for the English room.

Grabbing her schedule off a desk she scanned it and headed for chemistry next door. Finding a bench near the windows with only one kid at it she flung her self down all the wile still mumbling about Ri.

After about a minute the orange haired boy next to her whipped around and growled, "Would you shut up you damn person!"

Taken aback Tai gapped at him then recovered, "What the hell did I do to you! Kick your grandmother!"

The boy who had exceptionally bright orange hair and rd eyes glared at her. "Well I don't want to hear about your fucking morning!" he yelled balling up his fists.

By now the entire class was staring at them.

Tai now starting to get really pissed shot back, "Well you didn't wake up to your cousin friggen singing opera and starting the kitchen on fire trying to make breakfast!"

The boy punch the lab bench shattering a pencil with his fist, "Do you think I fucking care! You're as bad as that damn rat!"

Before Tai could answer the teacher marched over and grabbed the boys shoulders, "That is quit enough Mr. Sohma!" The tall wiry man in the lab coat said eying them both.

Turning his attention to the class as a whole he introduced him self. (Few Tai though it did not appear he was going to punish her.) "I am Mr. Bulldova I will be trying to teach you chemistry this year. Now lets go around the room and you can introduce your self's and tell me a little some thing about you. You at A bench please start." The introduction whet as usual I am so and so I play such and such in till they reached E bench.

Tai stood up defiantly "I am Tai Hikari, My hair is not dyed and I hate you all this morning!" Sitting down she turned to the boy who was oblivious to the fact that it was his turn, and slammed him on the head with her binder. "It's your turn Dumb Ass!"

He sprang to his feet with "cat" like quickness and shouted, "I'm Kyo Sohma and I hate that damn Yuki and that Te Tam Tia what ever the hell her name is girl!" He then slammed his body down into his chair so hard Tai was surprised it did not break. She was not sure she could like this Kyo guy but she had to admit he was breath tacking when he was mad!

Mr. Bulldova gave them an eyebrow raised stair and indicated for the next kid to continue with the introductions. The introductions finished with two minutes left before the bell. Mr. Bulldova stood up while the kids were packing up and said, "Since I am such a **NICE** person whom ever you were sitting with to day will be your lab partner!"

Tai looked at Kyo so he was going to punish her after all!

* * *

Hehehe fun ehh. Well the next one wight not be up for a while cause i go back to school on tuesday. So bear with me you will eventualy get it!By the way if you read please review so i now some people are actualy reading it! Not that thatwill have any impact on weither i wright!

Yours Truly Mist's Child


	4. Lunch the Adventure

I am sorry i am soorry I am not even worthy to be ont eh same site with such wonderful authors who actualy update i am sorry i am sorry i shall just go jump off my roof i am sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

wew got that out of my sistem but i am sorry i did not update its just school kept getting in teh way and instead of typing my storie at night i just wanted to go to bed. I will try to be better but no promeses k.

Well without further ado here is the fourth chapter wich i belive was worth the wait!

* * *

Kei and Haru walked in to lunch together they had, had a wonderful time in band. Were everything was so load that the teacher did not notice they spent the whole class talking. Haru had asked Kei if she wanted to sit with his cousins and him. Kei who by now though Haru was one of the coolest people she had ever met, readily agreed.

Tai entered the lunch room after a restful art class. She had spent the whole class sitting at the opposite side of the room from orange haired Kyo boy , and doodling instead of watching the introduction to art movie. Tai not having made any friends to sit with yet scanned the room for Kei. Seeing her heading towards a table with a white and black haired boy she hurried to ketch up. When she got closer she yelled, "Hey Kei wait up."

Kei turned around , " Hey wut up cuz."

"Nothing but the sky today ," Tai replied reaching her cousins side.

Kei just raised her eyes brows , " Really now, well I met Hatsuharu Sohma here," She indicated the boy next to her.

Tai looked the boy up and down, " Break her hart and I'll break you!" she warned,

Kei slapped her .

"Hey what was that for I was only looking out for your poor tender feelings!" Tai wined rubbing her arm. Haru gave them both an odd look but did not say anything because they had reached the table. Already seated at it was a dazzling silver haired boy with purple eyes.

Haru grabbing a seat said, " This is my cousin Yuki, Yuki this is Kie and Tai Hikari."

Tai remembered seeing him in art, " Hi you're a second year like me right?"

Yuki nodded, " Are you new here Miss Hikari?"

"Yes we just moved here, we are living with our cousin Ri. By the way I cant abide formalities so its just Tai."

Yuki looked taken aback. Tai paying no attention to the effect her statement had had on the boy unpacked her lunch. She had brought some nice leek rice balls, soda and chips. (Ri only remembers every other week or so that she is supposed to make them eat healthy.)

From behind there was an exasperated yell, " What the hell is that damn girl doing here!"

Tai spun round to see a familiar orange haired boy. At that moment she mad the connection; Hatsuharu Sohma Kyo Sohma they're related!

Yuki shot a look at Kyo, " No manners as usual Kyo."

"Shut up you damn rr.." Kyo started but Haru cut him off, " We have guests behave."

Glaring Kyo sat down then seeing what Tai was eating grumbled and moved as far away as he could get.

Tai turned to Kei, "So whad you have this morning?"

"Math and Band, man I hat the math teacher she's a real witch, right Haru.?"

" Yes," Haru replied, "She defiantly is that."

Tai shot Kei a suspicious look. "Whad she do to you?"

"Well for starter she yelled at us for no good reason then later she gave us detention!"

"Detention," Tai said shaking her head, " On the first day this is why Kira-doma sent you here in the first place!

Kei shrugged, " So what?"

Tai looked her full in the face, " You better hope she doesn't find out or it'll be off to military school with you!"

(A/N Kei had gotten kicked out of several schools for her temper, attitude and "practical jokes". This is her last chance before Kira ships her off to military school. Kira-doma is the head of the Hikari family though not as cruel as Akito she is very strict and crossing her is a no no. )

Kei rolled her eyes, "Ok perfect I will TRY to do better!"

Tai didn't even bother to respond she had already turned her attention back to Yuki ignoring Kie's jab and the looks of the other at the table. Before she could strike up an conversation a little bouncy "girl" came bounding over swinging "her" bunny covered lunch box enthusiastically.

"Hiiiiii! Everyone!" "she" shouted plunking down next to Kyo.

Kyo tried to move away and fell off his chair. Tai burst out laughing and Kyo glared at her the little "girl" burst out laughing too.

"Kyo you are so silly!" "she" said. Kyo jumped up and whacked her hard. "Oww Kyo's hurting me!" the "girl" wined rubbing "her" head.

By now many of the kids in the cafeteria were staring at them. Yuki always mindful of what people think of him glared at Kyo and said, " Momiji stop it."

Momiji quickly snapped out of it and looked at Kei and Tai. "Who are they ?" "she" asked excitedly.

Haru answered they are Tai and Kie Hikari."

"Nice to meet you," Momiji said bouncing over and extending "her" hand to be shook. Tai took the hand and was shaken rather vigorously .

After shaking Tai's hand Momiji turned back to Haru, "How was your day Haru?" "she" bubbled. Haru smiled, "It was good but Yuki I think your fan club girls have already started a division for me and Momiji." Yuki gave a small smile though he was thinking: Yes! Maybe they will stop bugging me so much now.

Pointless chatter ensued for about five minutes till Tai burst out , "Wait is Momiji a guy ?" Everyone starred at her for about 30 seconds then burst out laughing at her.

* * *

Well how you like please tell.I knowI made Yuki kinda pissy and dull but thats cause hes not realy my favorit character. Any way in the next chap the fabulus Ri will be back so that is some thing to look foward to ehh.

Well Im goint to be so read and enjoy


	5. Love at First Sight!

Hi and Yes this is finaly the Fith chapter Sorry for macking you wait so long but i have been spending all my time on school work. In this fabulous chapter you will once again meet the iresistable Ri!

* * *

Tai settled down on the front steps with Kyo and Yuki to wait for Kei and Haru to get out of detention. Pretty soon Momiji bounced over to join them. Tai grudgingly took out her math homework 'really they should not be allowed to give us any yet'. Just as she finished the first problem she heard the screech of breaks and looked up to see a familiar green mini-cooper.

"Crap" she exploded.

Yuki and Kyo both stared at her but their heads wiped the other way when the car crashed into the bike rack.

"Riiiiii" Tai wined under her breath noticing that the tailgate was hanging off the car.

Ri parked managing to only take up two spaces in the parking of her car. She jumped out of her car slamming the door and trying to whack the tailgate back into place as she passed skipped over to Tai.

"Hello my darling little cuz, were is the other brat?"

Tai cringed, "Hi Ri, Kei has detention.

"O dear she is a troublesome girl, remind me to punish her later, k"

Tai rolled her eyes, " Sure Ri, why are you here?"

"Just wanted to see your school and I have to get the tailgate fixed again,

Stupid lady!"

Tai fell back against the steps, "What did you do this time Ri?"

"O well some lady hit my car wile I was trying to park it!"

"The lady hit your car", Tai said slowly, "Was she even in the car at the time Ri?"

Ri averted her eyes, "Well no she wasn't, BUT I left a $100bill and an apology note on the front seat!"

Kyo burst out laughing at this and Ri noticed him for the first time. Ri gave Tai a meaningful look and said, "My dear Tai who is this most charming gentlemen?"

Tai gave a weak smile, " This is Kyo Sohma and he (pointing at Yuki) is his cousin Yuki. Ri looked the boys up and down "Cuties no" she said to Tai in an Irish whisper. For the moment Tai had forgotten about Momiji but he had come bouncing back over wile they were talking.

"Tai you forgot me!" he said with a perfect puppy dogface.

Tai rolled her eyes " Ri this is Momiji, Momiji this is Ri."

Ri looked at the little boy and immediately swept him up into a hug, "You are soooo cute!"

Yuki and Kyo almost jumped out of their seats at this but fell back in surprise when nothing happened. A questioning look passed between them. Ri after swinging Momiji around and tossing him up in the air several times set him back on his feet. Momiji looked very shaken up.

Tai misunderstanding the reason said, "Ri has that effect on a lot of people."

Ri now turning back to Kyo, "You are Kyo right?" then not even giving him time to answer, "Kyokichi that's what I will cal you, do you mind?"

A miracle occurred then for once Kyo and Yuki had the exact same thought and at the exact same time they said, "Ayame!" Tai gave them both an odd look and so Momiji explained, "She reminds them of Yuki's older brother Ayame."

Tai looked at Yuki, " I did not know you had an older brother is he in school here?"

Yuki looked uncomfortable, " No he is much older than me. I don't really see much of him." "Thank the God," he added under his breath.

"O" Tai replied then turning to Ri who was chatting animatedly with Momiji, "are you leaving or are you going to wait for us?"

"I guess I should go, you know getting the car fixed and all, O ya in case I forget to tell you I'll pick you guys up tomorrow we're going shopping!"

"Shopping, Why?"

"For yours and Kei's dresses for the family reunion of course, deary!" Ri replied with a huge smile.

Tai rolled her eyes, " O yah, say could you pick me up a new lock for my door wile you are out?"

"Of course my sweet, now I will leave you in the company of these two gorgeous gentlemen."

But before Ri could get up and leave a sleek black Mercedes pulled up to the curb and parked ignoring the signs telling you not to. Out stepped three very handsome gentlemen. Two with dashing dark hair and one with cascades of silver down him back. Ri looking directly at the silver haired one muttered, " O my o my" While Yuki and Kyo groaned and Momiji ran up to one of the dark haired gentlemen.

"Hari what are you doing here?" he asked clinging to the man's arm.

"Well" the other dark haired one answered walking up to Kyo and Yuki, " It appears dear Haru has gotten himself into trouble again and his mother poor woman, she is hiding in a closet, is too upset to come so we have to deal with it."

The silver haired man spotting Yuki threw his arm s around him, "Hello bother dear!"

Yuki shacking the man's arms off himself replied. " Hello brother."

The dark haired man who had first spoken spotted Tia and Kyo next to each other and exclaimed. " My Kyo who is this beautiful flower?" his eyes lingering for an indecent amount of time on Tai's ample chest.

Kyo's face turned red, "You fucking pervert keep your eyes away from there!"

The second dark haired man gave Shigure a look and the dog shut his mouth backed away. Kyo settled back on the steps glaring.

The silver haired man caught sight of Ri, "Why who is this dazzling lady?" he exclaimed grabbing Ri's hand and kissing it.

Ri smiled shyly and responded, " I am called, Ri Hikari."

"Ahh Ri such an enchanting name for such and enchanting lady! I myself am called Ayame Sohma." He countered his golden eyes sparkling.

The conversation progressed in this manner for some time. While Tai made gagging motions in the background, and Shigure eyed the passing girls,

Finally Hatori (the other dark haired guy) cleared his through and said pointedly, "Ayame, Shigure we have an appointment."

Ayame broke off his conversation giving Ri his business card and begging him to come visit him. Ri smiled radiantly and promised to come. Then the three men entered the school and Ri left without even saying good-bye, a dreamy little smile lighting up her face.

* * *

Ahh love well we shal see were all this leads soon! (hopefuly if i find the time to write the next chapter) 


	6. Destroyed Stoves and Strange Enigmas

Here it finaly is chapter 6! ENJOY

* * *

After watching the adults go the kids sat they're too embarrassed over the actions of there elders to speak.

Finally Momiji broke the silence with a fit of giggles Kyo through him a dagger look but he just kept on laughing. Still giggling he turned to Yuki, "I think Aya was quite taken with Tai's cousin."

Yuk shook his head, but Tai busted out, " Oh no, God she is going to be worse than when she drinks coffee! Lord save me!" Yuki gave her a sympathetic look.

Just then Kei and Haru came laughing out of the school. "O Goodness" Kei laughed, "Tai you should have seen Haru's cousins with Mrs. Gayness. The silver haired one Aya I think, he was so charming she did not know what to do with her self. The other one Shigure all he had to do was say his name I guess he is an author or something."

Kyo rolled his eyes, "Ya he is an author all right." He said scathingly.

Tai just looked at Haru and laughed. With a glare at Kyo he replied, "Yes they are quite the crew the Mabudachi trio. Well guys we have to wait around while they have tea."

Kyo made a discussed noise and stated kicking pebbles down the step. Yuki just put his head back and closed his eyes resolved to make the best of the situation.

"We should get home," Tai pointed out to Kei who looked like she had intentions of staying around. "You have homework and I have to make sure the house is still standing."

"Fine." Kei growled, "We'll go."

They said their goodbyes then set out for home.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After they were out of sight Yuki told Haru about Ri hugging Momiji.

Haru looked doubtful, "Momiji she really did hug you?"

"Ya," Momiji exclaimed, "She hugged me and spun me all around and I did not puff into a bunt or anything!"

"That is really odd we will have to ask Ha-san about it."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After leaving the boys Tai told Kei all about Ri and Ayame and the other somas.

"Good God, Ri in love this should be bad and dress shopping tomorrow. Ugh I am not having and frills this year, and no way am I wearing pink again!" Kei stated.

"Here here! I do really hope Ri remembered to get that lock the full moon is only three days away."

Kei gave her a knowing smile.

(A/N Finally the right moment! As you know the Hikaris like the Sohmas are cursed thought there curse is different. They also transform into animals but they are not limited to the zodiac one and the transformation occurs under the full moon or when they completely lose their tempers. Quite different form the Sohmas though they do not retain their human voices or personality. They completely become the animal whose shape they take. Running only on the instincts of the animal till they turn back. Well now that I have told you that you will have to wait and see which animal they each become.)

Tai and Kei finally reached the steps of their secluded home and on opening the door were assaulted by smoke.

Tai immediately ran to the kitchen. Smoke was pouring out f the stove in huge waves. Tai ripped the door open and stating to cough dragged the blackened trays form inside it. They were so hot they stated to burn her hands through the oven mitts before she could throw them on top of the stove. She then ran throwing open the windows as she grabbed the fire extinguisher form it's hook. Kei who was standing in the doorway watching Tai try to save the kitchen began to laugh. Tai shot her a death stare then when at the stove with the fire extinguisher.

"God", Kei said finally recovering form her laugh attack, " I think she finally did the stove in."

"Ri!" Tai screeched down the stairs. Ri came bonding up the stairs. "What seems to be the matters dearest, O my did I do that?" Having spotted the stove. "Yes Ri you did that." Tai said with false patience. "My my I guess we will have to get a new stove while we are out tomorrow. By the way Tai I put the new lock on your door this morning." Ri replied calmly.

"You what," yelled Tai dashing up the stairs. "What the fucking hell," came the shout down the stairs a few seconds later.

Tai looked a gasped at her door. Trying to get the lock on Ri had cut a huge hole in the middle of the door. Then to hold the lock in place she had criss-crossed boards on both sides. After that because the boards were brown and the door white she had taken the only gallon of paint in the house bright pink and repainted the door. After this because pink by itself is so boring she had added neon green stripes and bright orange dots.

Tai who has a distinctive punk tilt to her style was not at all pleased. Kei coming up behind her bused out laughing. Ri just surveyed her work with pride and asked, "Isn't it lovely!"

"Riii!" groaned Tai, yanked open her redecorated door entered her room slammed her door and cursed again when she saw that the back was done in the same style as the front.

Ri looked crest fallen, "She doesn't like it does she?" Then she perked up, " I have to go finish that necklace! You make dinner Kei." She yelled over her shoulder as she once more descended to her basement studio. Kei looked after her moth agape, me make dinner she thought no way! And slipped into her room to read her new gravitation manga.

Around 6:30(pm) Ri wandered up from her lair having completed her work for the day. Noticing that Kei had not made dinner she set herself to the task. Since the stove was broken she made a huge salad putting all the cold cuts and vegetables she could find in the fridge in it then liberally dousing it in Italian dressing.

Tai came down to see this conduction being finished. "Ri there are only three of us in this house!"

"Hmm I know," replied Ri distractedly.

"Ri you made enough salad for ten people!"

"O"(pause) I will bring it to the soup kitchen Tomorrow!" She continued excitedly.

"Good idea should I go get Kei for dinner?'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Flash to Sohmas

Yuki appeared to have actually fallen asleep, Kyo was sitting there debating whether to attack him and Haru was helping Momiji with his math homework

Haru seeing Kyo's look said, " Don't even think about it Kyo."

Kyo shot him a look and looked up at the clock. "Where the hell are they!" he growled.

Just then the Mabudachi Trio bused form the schools doors. "Finally," Kyo spat.

"I'll drop you off at your shop Ayame then take Shigure and the kids home," Hatori was saying as the descended the stairs.

Ayame while bearing no less of his usual confidence and smiles looked distracted. "Sure Hatori anything you say," he replied.

Shigure flashed Ayame a wicked grin, "Thinking about a certain lady are we?" he asked teasingly.

Ayame too spacey to even comprehend the question answered automatically, "Ya sure."

Which sent Shigure into a laughing fit, which Ayame was completely oblivious to.

Hatori who had desires to actually see his bed that night hustled every one into the car.

They dropped Ayame off at his shop and Yuki was pleasantly suppressed by the shortness of his good bye.

When they got to Shigures home he promptly ran inside to order some take out for dinner as usual. Before Hatori could take off Haru, Yuki and Momiji pulled him aside. Kyo had already escaped to the roof. Haru explained about Ri hugging Momiji. "It was really weird Ha-san he did not transform."

" That is odd, But you know Ri could be a cross dresser," Hatori replied.

"Nope not the case," Momiji chimed in, "she has boobs."

Hatori gave him a disapproving look.

"What she picked me up and hugged me how was I not supposed to notice!"

"Well," Haru interjected, " Is there no other explanation?"

"Not that I know of but I will do some research till we know more do not mention this to anyone else, good night boys."

* * *

Well what what will Hatori's reasurch turn up and more importantly will Kei get out of wearing a pink dress this year tune in next chapter to find out!

Wel thanks to all my loyal reviewers for hanging in this long i hope to get the next chapter done sooner.

O ya just a note Haru and Momiji are living with Shigure in my story.


End file.
